stone walls
by Afroid-Cullen
Summary: Bella had closed her self of from everyone untill her mum settled into Phoneix finding out her mum wants to move again to keep herself from getting hurt she closes herself off and moves to forks but the bronzr haired stranger is determined break the walls


**AN: this is my first fanfic so please no flames, I don't own twilight that honour is Stephanie Meyer's**

**Chapter One: The night of surprise **

Dear Diary,

Everything has changed and I think I may be moving again but without my mum this time, in the past we had been close and would move every few months as mum looked for the adventure of a lifetime as she liked to call it, but we have been here for a year now and mum and I are no longer like sisters she is no longer erratic and hair brained and she neither cares where I am, or what I'm doing I have made many friends and have a boyfriend named Jacob Black I'm so settled it's nice, but I still cant lie it's gotten weird, mum has gone to a school reunion tonight and I am expecting her back any second tonight is the night I am going to speak to her about my fears wish me luck x

Just as I was re-hiding my diary, trust me it was necessary, I heard a car pull into the driveway which was strange, because I knew for a fact that mum doesn't drive, I peered out of my window down onto our drive to see who it was but all I saw was two silhouettes getting out of a Mercedes one looked up to my bedroom window and I flinched heart racing who was this stranger.

I heard the keys turn in the door and I decided to go stand on the landing and confront my mother and Phil, an old school friend, after all who else could it be mum came through the door with Phil following behind mum looked up to me with an apologetic smile and that's when I knew that my chat would be useless until morning she had obviously been drinking because she stumbled up the stairs to give me a hug and we both know I hadn't got my clumsiness, which labelled me practically disabled, from her she wrapped her arms around me and whispered excitedly in my ear,

'Phil, well love he and I have something important to tell you be a good girl and go sit down while we tell you the news,' I dutifully walked down the stairs nodding to Phil on my way to the living room and sat on the couch as they sat across from me and held hands I felt my tummy flip something bad was about to happen.

'me and Phil will be having a baby dear and well we will be needing your room for the baby I hope you don't mind sharing we know it's going to be a girl other wise we wouldn't ask is that ok?' mum looked expectant but Phil just looked smug for some reason.

'where will Phil live?' I felt numb,

'here of course what a silly question I really don't understand Bella your being quite irrational don't you think?'

I sighed but nodded I had a reasonably big room but I couldn't escape this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that said they weren't telling me something as Phil already had a son as well and our house, although big was only a two bedroom my mum, Rene, saw my quizzical look and smiled wider.

'Bella, we're moving to Florida !'

Those five words crushed me I had friends here I finally had felt like I had belonged, normal for once, stationary and I had to give it all up again and again because my mum couldn't settle I had finally knocked down all my walls and for what ? I knew I couldn't live like this and feeling the sting at the back of my eyes and top of my nose telling me I was about to cry I excused myself leaving my mum with a crest fallen look on her face up in my room was where I made my decision I needed to be stationary for a while I needed to live a consistent person who wouldn't just up and leave at any obstacle to arise I cant believe I'm going to say this but I _need_ Forks.

Let me explain Forks is this tiny town in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, it exists under a near-constant cover of clouds and it rains here more than anywhere else in America my mum had gotten married at a young age and had me with my farther, Charlie, who became the chief of police but she got bored of her life so at a few months old she took me and started the moving, this past year mum cut off all contact between me and my farther and I think now that she was hoping that I would look to Phil as a farther figure but I was determined now more than ever to leave the sun behind and go live with Charlie,

Curling under my comforter with my teddy, Rasputin, I made list of reasons why I shouldn't go but all I came up with was that I'd lose the sun so in the morning I planned to tell my mum that I was going to live with Charlie so she could live with Phil and that we'd both be happy because at 17 who really wants to keep moving? it messes up my school work and means I have all this extra homework to catch up on sighing and rolling over In my bed I awaited for sleep to catch up with my whirring mind so I could relax, tomorrow was going to be a long day. _So long Jake_.

**What did you think I know its short but please review with any ideas for future chapters the each fifth reviewer gets mentioned in an AN and the first fifth review gets a cookie and a dinner date with Edward. Looking for a beta who's good with punctuation ****L **


End file.
